


The Camelot Carnage

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	The Camelot Carnage

"It's gonna be a bloodbath!"  
\- Terrance Zdunich, REPO! The Genetic Opera (Bloodbath!)

The key rattled in the lock. Morgana rose her sight. The red clothed guard stepped aside and Uther entered the cell. "Have you learnt something about honouring your king, Morgana? Or shall I allow you one more night spent in this damp dungeon?" Though Uther tried to break her, Morgana rose to her feet and stood firm, her body still noble and unbroken, despite her long suffering in shackles. She was the High Priestess and the biggest sorceress of Camelot era. She could have freed herself within less than a blink of an eye. But if she did so, their plans would have failed. Morgana bit her lip and accepted this "lesson". Don't worry, Uther, you will pay.  
The castle shook. The cloud of dust started raining from the cellar, staining Uther's grey hair with ruination. Morgana rose her head and Uther winced - she was looking scary, her eyes cold and full of hate, her raven hair stained with debris, her lips shaped into a cruel smirk. "Do you hear the bells, Uther? They toll for thee."  
Uther was standing like stricken with a lightning. Everything he built up, everything he knew was crumbling to dust. His mistakes couldn't be undone. The flames from the outside reached the damp cellars. The knights in red and golden regalia were falling from the stairs. The flames were blooming on Camelot's roofs. The city was giving up.  
A tall knight entered the dungeon. His armour carried the marks of manslaughter. Uther produced the sword, but was stricken with magic, left laying harmless, yet unable to resist. The knight muttered some words and the gate of Morgana's cell flew wide open, shackles hanging loosened. Morgana was rubbing her wrists, heading towards the knight. "Sister," whispered a voice escaping through her lips. The knight revealed her face, blushed, covered with sweat, veiled with golden hair. Uther watched Morgana kissing the blonde intruder with disgust and contempt.  
"Let's finish this," whispered the blonde. Morgana nodded. "Yes, let's cease this kingdom of injustice and unjustice." This saying she produced an ornate dagger she received from Arthur as a birthday gift. Uther grunted, blood rushed over her chest as the dagger disappeared within his throat up to its hilt. Morgana kissed Morgause again, their kiss fueled by the fighting all around, their hearts seared with the flames of love and passion, with Camelot laying by their feet. And Morgana felt happy like never before.

"Tonight every lovely thing  
will learn how to bleed."  
\- Doyle (Learn To Bleed)


End file.
